Destiny Bond
by SushiChica
Summary: A RobStar ONESHOT about meeting again, learing to love, and starting over again.


**Reposted, as I deleted Reflections, where this one shot was before. Please review anyways! **

**Also: Yes, this is a songfiction. If you have a problem with that, please drop it in your review and I'll remove it. I just think that songfics are a major part of fanficitonDOTnet, and if they tagged every member who wrote songfics, the Webmaster would only have about...7-16 members left. Same goes for the new review response policy...**

**Dedication: To StarFireFlower, because I know she likes this song, as well as the pairing. She was also my first fanfiction friend, and I cannot thank her enough for that.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own them?**

* * *

Kori Andrews slowly pushed her shopping cart down the long isle. Canned soup and packaged noodles surrounded the girl, reminding her just how poor she really was. Plucking two silver cans of chicken noodle from the shelf beside her, Kori sighed and turned the corner into the next isle. The red headed beauty smiled sadly as her eyes fell on a small package of tofu. 

Ahh the Titans. Her life before Chad.

Every little thing reminded her of the Titans lately. Just the other day she had seen a cheap plastic mask donned by a small child and nearly broke down crying. Kori missed them, every day hoping that they would come back; wishing that HE would save her from the hell hole that she was living in now.

Robin...Beast Boy...Raven...Cyborg...

...Robin...

Kori shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was too much for her to handle.

* * *

_Get aload of me  
__Get aload of you  
__Walkin down the street  
__And I hardly know you  
__It's just like we were meant to be

* * *

_

Dick Grayson strolled along the paved walkway of Jump City's Central Park, ajusting his mirrored sunglasses as he went. Girls swooned as he passed, but the ebony faced 27 year old ignored them. After all, he had a girlfriend.

Right?

Lately, Scarlette had been a whole lot more concerned with ther modeling career than their floundering relationship. Come to think of it, when was the last time they had actually SEEN eachother? About three months ago? It was always something different. Photo shoots in Paris, fashion shows in Denmark. Dick sighed as he fingered a tiny picture of the blond bombshell that he had in his back pocket. As usual, he had fallen for another for another pretty face. Cyborg would've been able to tell him what to do in this situation...if Cy were still around. It had been seven years since the Titans split and he still missed them.

Stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, Dick continued his walk throughout the park. His mind, no matter how he tried to prevent it, was closing in on memories that had been clinging to him since the left Titans Tower.

They were memories of _her;_ her sweet smile, her warm light. Starfire, the one pretty face that hadn't left him to rot on the streets of Jump City. The Tamoranian girl would probably have made a better girlfriend than any of the other ditzes that Dick had dated and dumped...or been dumed by. She was gone though; he had been to afraid to tell her that he...

"Woah!" Dick was jolted back into reality when he collided with a tall, rather tanned girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going..." The girl smiled kindly and Dick swallowed hard.

He always _had_ been a sucker for pretty faces...and yet...

This girl seemed uncannily familiar. As she apologized three more times, a dawning recognition came over the former Boy Wonder. The dazzling green eyes and lengthy red hair...it could only be...Star.

Without thinking, Dick Grayson flung his arms around the thin girl and hugged her tightly. The red head had quickly stopped apologizing, instead choosing to slam her fist into the boy's stomach and send him flying a good twenty feet away.

"PERVERT!" Dick scrambled to his feet and chased the girl he knew as Starfire as she stormed away.

"Hey...wait!" The girl stopped and turned, only to shove her foot deep into his gut.

"I thought I made it _quite_ clear..." The boy gasped for breath as he lay on the ground, looking up at the form towering above him.

"Strong as usual..." He smiled, "Starfire."

The girl backed away slowly, taking in air as though _she_ had been the one punched in the stomach. She tilted her head as her unbelieving eyes looked the suddenly familiar stranger up and down.

"...Robin?" The former Boy Wonder lauged, slowly getting up.

"I haven't been called that in a long time." The red head shreiked and tackled her old friend, bringing him to the floor once again in a moderatly tight embrace.

"It IS you! It IS, it IS, it IS! How've you BEEN? I haven't seen you FOREVER! I was just thinking of you and-" The girl stopped herself, blushing slightly. The boy quickly broke the awkward silence.

"Acutally...I'm not generally known as Robin anymore..."

"And I haven't been called Starfire in years..."

"Well then," Dick extended a hand, "I'm Dick Grayson. Pleased to meet you..."

"Kori. Kori Andrews." Kori took the hand and shook it firmly. "Oh, and the pleasure is all mine." Suddenly Dick wrapped his arms around his old friend once again.

"It's so great to see you again...I...I've missed you..." Kori playfully pushed him from her, lauging lightly.

"I've missed you too, Boy Blunder." Dick joined in her laughing.

"Where was that from again?"

"That time you took us to the movies and you forgot that it was closed for renovations. Raven got so mad that she nearly blew you clear out to Azarath. Lucky she just settled for name calling."

"Hey, listen...do you wanna...I don't know...take a walk...or something?" A familiar light ignited in Kori's emerald eyes.

"I'd love to. Besides, we have some catching up to do."

* * *

_Holding hands with you  
__And we're out at night  
__Got a girlfriend  
__You say it isn't rigt  
__And I've got someone waiting too

* * *

_

A walk turned into lunch, lunch turned into a drive, a drive turned into a stroll along the pier, and as day turned to night, a stroll along the pier turned into a seafood dinner, and finally, dinner returned the two to the park. They sat on a bench, laughing and eating ice cream, remembering what it was like to be friends once more.

"Do you...do you remember that time that Beast Boy messed with Cyborg's system by accident?" Kori couldn't stop giggling.

"Yeah..." Dick cracked a heart melting grin. "Cy was just about ready to eat me too..." Kori only lauged harder. "And then there was that time where you had that pet silk worm..."

"That was hysterical..." The pair sat on a bench, the lights along the path of the park illuminating their faces as they enjoyed eachother's company. Everything was so perfect that it seemed only natural that Dick should slip his arm around Kori's waist and keep it there, which he did. The red head didn't act as though she minded all too much. In fact, she only scooted closer to her old friend, continuing to laugh and lick her mint ice cream.

"Hey...Starf- Kori..." Dick waited as the girl attempted to contain her gales.

"Y...yes?" A final giggle escaped before her laughter subsided with finalty.

"I...I mean...my...I..." The boy sighed, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I...eh...why did the Titans split up?" Kori seemed puzzled as she considered her answer.

"I don't really know...I suppose we just...went our seperate ways." Suddnely solomn, the girl shrugged and, without realizing it, rested her head on Dick's shoulder lightly. He did nothing to move her, instead removing his hand from her waist and slipping it into her warm palm, giving Kori a reassuring squeeze.

"I didn't want to leave." Kori turned to get a better view of her friend.

"Then why did you?" A slight breeze carred a lock of red hair into Dick's face. Releasing the Tamoranian girl's hand, he caught it and tucked the firey tress behind her ear.

"I don't know." The gap between them was getting smaller...so much smaller...

"I didn't want you to go." Kori's breathy voice got the better of the former Boy Wonder. The gap closed quickly.

Unfortunatly, the kiss didn't last long. Though it took every shred of will-power and dignity that Dick Grayson had, he had to pull away.

"I'm...I'm really sorry Starfire...Kori..." The boy got up from the bench, taking a few steps and shaking his head. "I know I never said...it's just that...I have a girlfriend." Kori rose as well, gently placing a hand on Dick's shoulder, her eyes downcast.

"I have a boyfriend." Kori shook her head. "I am sorry as well."

"...I guess...we're both to blame..."

"Yeah. We never told eachother..."

"...until it was too late."

* * *

_what it is its just the beginning  
we're already wet and were gonna go swimming  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
why can't i speak whenever i talk about you  
it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it  
so tell me  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
whenever i think about you  
whenever i think about you  
whenever i think about you

* * *

_

Dick jammed his keys into the door of his penthouse apartment, barely able to contain himself. Her laugh, her eyes, her smile, her light; she was just as she had been when he left her seven years ago, albeit taller and prettier, if that were possible. Yet something seemed to be bothering her. They had exchanged stories of their lives since the Titans over dinner and though she had been smiling, something was bothering her. In fact, her description of her present living arrangements had been rather vague. Ahh, well, it wasn't really his business anyways. After a few failed attempts, the door flew open and Dick Grayson saw the last person he wanted to see.

Scarlette Henderson, blond bombshell supreme, and the former Boy Wonder's super model girlfriend flipped her hair as he walked in.

"So did ya miss me Tiger?"

* * *

Kori sighed as she punched in he access code and entered the trashy apartment complex in which she, unfortunatly, resided. Entering the elevator while ignoring the perverted sneers of the lobby man, the girl closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, miraculously balancing through the jerky, unstable lift ride. She knew she should have taken the stairs. Exiting on the fourth floor, Kori fet a tear sliding down her cheek, mixed emotions capturing her heart. Since the Titans, all she had done was screw up her life. She'd had her chance with Ro...Dick, but it was too late now. Practically kicking open the door of apartment 4C, Kori yawned loudly, ready for bed. Unfortunatly, the last thing she would be doing for quite some time was sleep. Sitting on her tattered couch, watching her black and white T.V., was _him._

Chad Braverman, jerk boyfriend supreme, threw a beer bottle against one of the fading walls as a greeting.

* * *

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
__Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
__Someone who wants to be with you too

* * *

_ "What're you doing here?" Dick's voice was cold. 

"What, it's suddenly illegal to visit my boyfriend?" Scarlette flashed him a supermodel grin.

Fake.

"I noticed you missed dinner last night..." the boy's tone did not melt in any way. "again."

"Oh...that..." Scarlette waved her hand dismissivly. "I had a last minute photo shoot. You understand, don't you Tiger?"

"...No, no I don't understand. I don't hear from you for months at a time and suddenly you call me up saying 'Hey, let's have dinner!' THEN you end up blowing me off for a photo shoot? Do I mean ANYTHING to you compared to your precious modeling job!"

"Of course you do!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Tiger..."

"Don't call me that."

"What's UP with you anyways? I always knew you were a spaz, but you were never _this_ freakish." Dick leaned against his apartment door, trying to figure out how to say what he had to say.

"What's up with me? Let's just say that someone from my distant past woke me up and made me realize that..." Scarlette leaned in, anticipating his next words, "...that you're not girlfriend material. Not for me anyways. I should've seen it from the beginning, but hey, I guess that I'm not as smart as I used to be." The blond nearly choked, her frosty blue eyes wide with shock.

"E-excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Scarlette, I don't think we're supposed to be together."

"WHAT? I...you CAN'T be breaking up with me! Guys would KILL to be my boyfriend! You...you just can't.

"Oh?" Dick's heart was frozen solid. "Why not?"

"Be...because...I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" The ebony haired boy stepped away from the door.

"Be my guest."

"I...but...I...you can't just...I..." Suddnely, the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Chad..." Kori stopped short in the doorway, unsure of what to do. "You're...here..." 

"Yeah I'm here. Got a problem with that?" That tone...that horrid, frightful tone...it could only mean one thing. Kori grimmanced

Her boyfriend was drunk. Again.

"Chad, I...I think you should leave..."

"LEAVE? Why? The game's just getting good. You're a little low on beer though. Go run to the store and grab some more." Kori was engraged by the blatant maid-like order.

"Like hell I will!" The red haired beauty crossed the paint pealed room to face her plastered boyfriend. A good slap in the face drew his attention from the TV.

"What was that for?"

"You're drunk, you're in my personal space, you're ordering me to get you a beer when it's QUITE clear that you've had too much already, heck, that was even for breathing the same AIR as I am!" Kori was rather pissed off now, sick of being Chad's slave.

"You wanted to be my girlfriend babe. Get used to it." Another beer bottle was drained.

"Get USED to it?" The girl's eyes glowed green, yet Chad was too drunk and too into the game to notice.

"Listen, if you don't SHUT UP then..."

"Then WHAT?" Kori, though angry, knew that this was a hollow threat on her part. After all, Chad helped make half the payments on the piece of crap she called home. Without him, where would she go?

As Kori reached into her pocket, her hand brushed against a slip of paper in her pocket and she realized that the answer was right in front of her.

Dick.

Just before they had parted, the former Boy Wonder had scribbled down his address on a scrap of paper and handed it to her, saying that if she ever needed anything, he'd be there for her. Kori couldn't think of a time when she needed help more than now.

"You know what? I'm out of here. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of this LIFE..." The alien girl stormed into her room, pulling the few things she had left into a suitcase and prepairing to walk right out the door when, quicker then she could believe, Chad had lept upwards and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her back. Kori screamed in pain, swinging her arm into her boyfriend's stomach. Unfortunatly, he punched right back, slamming Kori into the wall and pinning her there.

"I took you in babe. I'm the one who took care of you when your so-called 'friends' abandoned you! I'm the reason that you're still around!" Kori was steaming, her eyes aglow.

"The day I left the Titans I swore that I would never use my powers again."

"...Powers?"

"To this day, I have never broken a promise, yet I suppose there's a first time for everything!" Chad's eyes were wide as he caught sight of Kori's glowing fists.

"Hey...watch it with those-" The Tamoranian blasted her boyfriend with neon green eyebeams, grinning as she did.

"That felt good."

"Oww..."

"NEVER speak to me again." A final storm of starbolts pegged Chad to the ground as Kori dissapeared out the door, suitcase trailing behind her.

* * *

_It's an itch we know that we're gonna scratch  
__Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
__And wouldn't it be beautiful  
_

* * *

Dick swung open the door, surprised to see Kori standing there. 

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time but...I had no where else to go I stay here for a while?" Scarlette popped up from behind her kind-of sort-of ex-boyfriend.

"Um, who are you?" Dick sighed.

"Scarlette, meet Kori Andrews, my..." The boy hesitated, then continued with confidence, "my best friend. I met her at the park today. The last time I saw her was seven years ago."

"YOU are the piece of trailer trash that Tiger's replacing me with?" Scarlette was nearly hysterical.

"Kori, meet Scarlette Henderson, my fanatical EX-girlfriend..."

"Tiger! You CAN'T be in love with some...some_thing_ like THAT..." Dick's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kori's neither trailer trash, nor is she a _thing_. She's my best friend and she needs my help. You, on the other hand, have NO right to be in my house."

"FINE! PETER'S A BETTER KISSER ANYWAY!"

"Good. Seems like you're gonna be kissing him a lot more from now on." With that, Dick shoved the hysterical blond model out his still open door.

"WHORE!" The former Boy Wonder slammed the door as Scarlette unleashed her last acusation against Kori.

"I'm sorry...I just ruined that for you didn't I?"

"Nah...I had already broken up with her by the time you came anyways. You just kinda helped it along." Dick smiled and, seeing this, Kori did as well.

"Would...would you mind if I stayed with you?"

"Not at all. Sit down and tell me what happened. You look like you just went through World War III..." Kori laughed as her best friend lead the way to a comfy looking plush couch.

"You could say that...look, Dick? I haven't been compleatly honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Kori quickly filled him in on the part of her life that she had so conveniantly left out of her little life description at dinner; the part with Chad.

"Wow...I thought you seemed a little uneasy about that...looks like I was right."

"Yeah...it's over now though. I broke up with him about an hour ago..." Kori shrugged. "I guess I'm single again."

"Yeah...same here Kori, same here..." The Tamoranian leaned closer to her friend.

"Starfire."

"What?"

"Call me Starfire again." Kori, now Starfire as before, pressed her lips to _Robin's_, sighing happily to find that he was kissing her back.

* * *

_here we go we're at the beginning  
we haven't fed yet but my head's spinning  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
why can't i speak whenever i talk about you  
it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it  
so tell me  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you

* * *

_

Starfire cracked an eye open, quick to throw the warm blankets of her cushy bed from her body. She smiled as she looked around her room. The paint was no longer faded and peeling, the carpets were plush and warm. All around her were old pictures of her friends that she had salvaged from her old apartment. There was a knock on her door.

"You alive in there Star?" Starfire grinned and opened the door to Robin, who looked as though he had been up for hours.

"Of course I'm alive. You know I like to sleep late." The Tamoranian kissed her boyfriend lighly.

"Oh come on. I know you can do better than that."

"I can, but I won't. It's already noon and we still have to get ready. They're coming at two!" Starfire floated from her room and down the hall, smiling as she went. It had been two months since she had moved in with Robin and she had never been happier. The rest of the day was spent preparing; preparing for _them_. After so much confusion, after such a long period of chaos, things were coming together again. The Tamoranian sighed contentedly as she felt Robin's arms circling her waist from behind. His nose was burried in her hair.

"You smell good..." Starfire grinned and turned around.

"Well I'm glad about that." Her mouth found his and she gave him a more intense kiss.

"Much better." Robin released her and began to walk back to the main room. The alien girl caught him by the arm.

"Wait, stay." The Boy Wonder tilted his head, his blue eyes crackling with life and love.

"I'd love to."

* * *

_high enough for you to make me wonder, where it's going  
high enough for you to pull me under  
something's growing out of this that we can't control  
baby im dying

* * *

_

The doorbell rang at ten past two. Starfire shrieked and flung open the door, revieling a raven haired girl in black jeans and a navy tank top. Beside her, with an arm slung "inconspicuously" around her shoulder, was a tall, gangly, green boy. He grinned at the sight of the alien, the fake shark tooth on his left ear dangling.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Starfire sqeezed the two tightly then beckoned them into her house.

"Raven! BB! Sup?" Robin smiled and hugged the two as well as he entered the living room.

"Dude, it's been _forever._" Beast Boy sat on one of the couches and examined his surroundings. "You're one hell of a rich-boy aren't ya Rob?"

"You could say I have an annonymous benifactor out there..." (A/N:Batman perhaps? hehehehe)

"So...where's Cy?" Raven sat down as well, rather close to their green friend.

"Well lookie here. The gang's all back." Cyborg walked through the still open door laughing.

"Cy!" Greetings went all around.

"Seems you four've been busy since we split..." The half robot tilted his head and gestured to the obvious couples that sat in the room. Robin and Starfire blushed and slid closer while Raven and Beast Boy blushed and moved away from eachother.

"Ahh don't bother you two. I always knew it was coming." Raven glaired at her mechanical friend.

"Shut up now if you want to live." Cyborg looked as though he were about to say something, then thought better of it and sat down.

* * *

_why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
why can't i speak whenever i talk about you  
why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
why can't i speak whenever i talk about you  
it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it  
so tell me

* * *

_

"Raven and BB," Robin siged as he lay on the couch, having just bid his old friends goodbye, "who woulda thought." Starfire curled up beside him, still smiling.

"Cyborg obviously did." The ebony haired 27 year old chuckled and wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"It was good to see them though. It'd been so long..."

"Yeah it had..." Robin hugged her a little tighter, fingering a tiny velvet box in his pocket with the other hand. Slowly, he kissed Starfire on the forehead. "...and I never want to lose you again."

* * *

_why can't i breathe whenever i think about you  
whenever i think about you  
whenever i think about you  
whenever i think about you  
whenever i think about you

* * *

_

And here it ends! Ahh I liked that one. Hey, did everyone get the thing with the velvet box at the very end? It was an engagement in the velvet box...idk just checking that it was clear. The point was that he was planning to propose to her...and then I ended it...hahaha. It was REALLY freakin LoNg though. Ahh well hope ya liked it. More RobStar songfics to come! I SWEAR I'll try to get ungrounded as soon as I can, kay? Later!(DADADADADA! Exit: The SushiChica!)

Love,  
Linka aka SushiChica


End file.
